When Kombat is Mortal no longer
by Archemedies
Summary: As Sub-Zero takes his final breath, and Scorpion closes in for the kill, they, along with two others, are torn from the world they know, and hurled into one where their skills will still serve them well, but no longer against each other, but against the creatures of Grimm. Their only hope? The academy of Beacon, and its less than warrior-born students.
1. Chapter 1: Displacement

**A/N: Hey guys/gals, Archemedies here, with the first chapter of my newest Fic, this is just a kind of test chapter, I just want to see what kind of reception this gets, and then I might continue. I'll be writing this with my other story, so don't worry, that's still going. This'll just be a kind of side project along with that. To be honest, I don't know how many people are actually going to read this. I'm guessing that the RWBY/Mortal Kombat community is pretty small, if it exists at all. But, then again, that's what I thought about my RWBY/Prototype story, and look how that turned out :D. **

**Anyway, I feel like the story will need a bit of explaining. I know that Scorpion and Sub-Zero are fine with each other in the MK story-line now, but I've always preferred those two as enemies. Other than their "Hate-Hate" relationship, the story will be...Kinda MKX set? As in, I may be using characters from that. Like I said, this is just kind of a test chapter, so I'm kind of playing this by ear. But enough of explaining, I need your help. There is a poll on my profile, and I would really like you guys/gals opinions on something. So go down to the profile if you so wish, and fill that out if you want. I'm having a problem making a decision myself, so I've decided to give you guys/gals the choice. Whichever two characters are voted for the most...Well, I can't say, but any smart cookies in the audience will probably have already figured it out. Or you will, once you see the poll itself. Although, it's pretty obvious where good ole' Subs and Scorp have gone off to at the end of the chapter, and once you figure that out, you'll probably be able to guess where the next two characters are heading. **

**Anyway, I've rambled on enough, leave a follow, fav, and review if you want, fill out the poll if you want, and enjoy the very Kombat heavy chapter. Peace.**

Chapter 1: Displacement.

A dark forest. Snow covered ground. The crunch of boots on frozen earth. And a booming, deep voice, composed of many speaking all at once, and crackling with anger

"Sub Zero. Finally, my revenge is at hand. The Lin Kui shall fall, just as my clan did"

A second voice, far more composed, answered.

"Why do you still believe what Quan-Chi told you? I had no part in their deaths"

"Lies. I shall claim my vengeance. For my clan"

Two men stood, in a clearing in the forest, surrounded on all sides by ancient trees, their branches heavy with fallen snow. The two men stood on opposite sides of the clearing. One was cloaked in blue gear, composed of a pair of trousers, a blue fighting vest, a breathing mask and hood. The trees near him were coated in a thin layer of frost, more than could be accounted for by the weather. This was the one referred to as "Sub-Zero". On the other side of the clearing, was a man dressed in yellow robes that were vaguely similar, but with the addition of several straps on the shoulders, and a pair of swords strapped to his back. He also wore a hood, along with a metal mask that covered his mouth. The trees around him were blackened stumps, shedding embers. Sub-Zero took a step forward, entering a fighting stance.

"To hell with your clan, Scorpion!"

Scorpion took his own stance, a small dagger on a chain emerging from his gauntlet with a dull jangle.

"No. To hell with you!"

Scorpion and Sub-Zero charged, Scorpion leaping into air with a flying punch as he got close. Sub-Zero raised both arms in a cross, blocking Scorpions punch, before striking out with a front kick to the stomach that pushed Scorpion back, before he lashed out with a roundhouse kick that caught Scorpion before he could dodge, sending him staggering backwards. Scorpion quickly recovered, and grabbed Sub-Zero's punch before it could land, before slamming his own fist into Sub-Zero's elbow, eliciting a crack from the joint. He pushed his freezing foe away, and launched several strikes, all of them blocked. Sub-Zero blocked a kick, before filling his hands with cryo-mantic energy and slamming both palms into Scorpion's chest, coating him with ice and stopping him in his tracks. Sub-Zero grabbed the ice sculpture Scorpion and threw him up into the air, leaping into the air himself to grab Scorpion and hurl him back into the ground, his icy prison shattering as he hit the floor. Scorpion slammed his palms into the ground, snapped to his feet, and leapt back on the offensive. He struck out with a palm strike to Sub-Zero's face, sending him reeling, before dropping into a crouch and sweeping Sub-Zero's legs out from under him. Sub-Zero leapt to his feet and swung a punch, only for Scorpion to grab his wrist, and deliver a hell-fire fueled uppercut that sent Sub-Zero flying into the air. As Sub-Zero was falling, Scorpion crouched low, before leaping into the air, feet trailing fire, and back-flipping, hitting Sub-Zero in the chin with both feet, and keeping him in the air. But as Scorpion completed his flip, Sub-Zero grabbed him by one shoulder, freezing him, before punching him in the face, and hurling him away, the ice shattering as Scorpion smashed through one of the dry, dead trees that surrounded them. Scorpion pulled himself to his feet as Sub-Zero landed heavily. Both Kombatants were badly injured. But in this battle, injuries were not something that would stop either fighter. This was a fight to the death.

This was Mortal Kombat.

Scorpion leapt forward, shouting:

"Come here!"

As he hurled his throwing knife, the lethal blade hurtling outwards, towards Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero was already running by that point, and as he passed the ruins of the tree, he grabbed a fallen piece of timber from the ground. He lifted it in front of himself, and the knife lodged in the thick wood. Before Scorpion could retract it, Sub-Zero had frozen the chunk of wood solid, trapping the blade. He tossed the wood to the side, sending Scorpion off balance, before closing in on him. Sub-Zero focused his energy into his hands, and one hand wrapped around Scorpions throat, creating ice around it, before taking a moment to create a pool of ice behind Scorpion, before slamming his fist into the ice, feeling it shatter, along with the bones inside Scorpions neck. His enemy was sent falling backwards by the strike, and just before he landed on the pool of ice, Sub-Zero raised a hand, a man sized pillar of frost rising up to slam into Scorpions lower back. He could hear the sound of a snapped spine even from here. Scorpion slid off the top of the pillar, and landed in a standing position in front of the pillar. He threw a dazed punch, and Sub-Zero blocked easily, before grabbing Scorpions head, and slamming it into the pillar hard enough to reduce both the pillar, and the back of Scorpion's head to shards. His limp body flew through what remained of the pillar, and landed some distance from Sub-Zero.

Incredibly, Scorpion was able to stand after what had happened to him. He dragged himself to his feet, and glared pure murder at Sub-Zero. He whipped his knife across, still embedded in the chunk of ice. The frosty projectile slammed into the side of Sub-Zero's face, with a crunch, shattering the ice and freeing the blade. As Sub-Zero tried to recover, he heard:

"As I said before, Sub-Zero...To hell with you!"

Scorpion whipped off his mask, revealing his true form, a flaming skull. He opened his skeletal mouth, and breathed out a stream of nether-fire, catching Sub-Zero like an ant under a magnifying glass. He writhed, summoning his frost powers to extinguish himself as he lay on the ground. He finally managed to stumble to his feet several minutes later, his clothes burning, several sections of skin burnt from his body, and his mask gone. He regarded his opponent with hazy eyes.

"And now...GET OVER HERE!"

Scorpion hurled his kunai, the knife flying straight and true, landing right between his eyes.

Or at least, that's what should have happened. Instead, a second before impact, Sub-Zero...Ceased to be. He burst into purple flames, and disappeared in an instant, his kunai embedding itself in a tree across the clearing after going straight through where he should have been standing. Scorpion stared at empty space for a few seconds, before he screamed.

It was an unearthly sound, full of pain, suffering loss, and rage.

He'd had him. Right there, ready to kill him. And then. He just disappeared?

No. He couldn't. He could-

Suddenly, the same purple flames he'd seen engulf Sub-Zero began to swirl around him. He thrashed about, shouting to the night sky, but, soon, his shouts were swallowed by the night as the purple flames dissipated. Anyone walking through after that would find a few smashed trees, some scorched ground, a few frozen patches.

And a single kunai, buried deep in a tree trunk, and a chain that lead to nothing, the metal links melted through.

A strange scene to be sure.


	2. Chapter 2: The Others

**A/N: Hey guys/gals, I'm back, with another chapter for this fledgling story. I don't really have anything to say, other then I am pleased with the results of the poll. Erron Black is one of my favorite characters, Kenshi as well. Anyway, thanks for the enthusiastic reviews that people left on the first chapter, and Noob6, I get that is really violent, but once they get to where they're going, they're going to have to tone it down. Or risk a certain Witches wrath. Whether she's good or not is open to debate. Anyway, Fav, follow, and review if you want, stay jammy.**

Peace.

Chapter 2: The Others.

Kenshi sat at a bar in the Out-world, seeking information on the sudden disappearance of Sub-Zero. Apparently, there had been a burst of sorceress energy at the site of Sub-Zero's departure. Witness's described Sub-Zero being chased into the Dead Forest, by someone who was a disturbing match to the description of Scorpion. Scorpion hadn't been seen in a long while, so his sudden appearance was worrying. Kenshi had been in the Out-world for sometime now, and the lack of information was beyond simple reluctance to give out information. It seemed no-one had heard about any form of dimensional magic in a long time.

"So partner, I heard you was lookin' for info on some recent magic"

Kenshi started. It went to show how deeply absorbed he was in thought, that he hadn't sensed the other's entrance. He turned in his stool, mentally gathering an image of the man who stood before him.

The new comer was dressed in typical cowboy attire, with a set of black clothes under a poncho wrapped around his shoulders. A mask covered the lower half of his face, and a ten gallon hat barely covered his long, dark blonde hair. A pair of revolver's were strapped to his thighs, and a rifle was slung across his back, along with what appeared to be the arm blade of a Tarkatan.

"Why yes, I am. Perhaps you have that information?"

"Well, no, I don't. But I'd be mighty pleased if you could stop heckling upstanding Outworld citizens for it. It's beginning to get on Kotal's nerves"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that"

The cowboy seemed offended by Kenshi's brush off, and bristled.

"You very well can do that. And you will. Or I'll show you how. Understand, Old man?"

Kenshi sighed, before standing up from his stool.

"It seem's I would do well to teach you some manners. Boy"

Black pulled a revolver from it's holster, and spun it on his finger, tensing.

"Them's fighting words. You sure you wanna do this?"

"Not want. Must"

Kenshi took a fighting stance, ready to face the outlaw. Erron smirked.

"Well, you said your good byes?"

"Hmm. I'll say them when I return. Something you will not get the chance to do. Not that there's any one who will miss you, outlaw"

"Enough talk. Your breathing' pissing me off"

Erron Black spun his revolver once more, before firing a snap-shot from the hip. Kenshi sensed his intentions, and jumped to the side as the shot left the barrel. The bullet smashed a bottle behind the bar, and Kenshi snapped both his palms outwards, telepathically pushing Black, sending him flying back through the swinging doors of the bar, and onto the sand outside.

Black pulled himself to his feet, finding himself in the market place, several Out-worlders lingering in the background, watching him and muttering among themselves.

Kenshi strode through the doors of the bar, walking calmly, before taking his stance. Black tossed a coin into the air, before drawing a pistol and firing a shot at it, bouncing the bullet off it and at Kenshi. Kenshi leapt back, the shot thudding into the ground between his feet. Black took advantage of the distraction, and sprinted forward, nailing his opponent across the jaw with a right hook. Kenshi staggered back, and Black dropped low, before grabbing a handful of sand, and hurling at Kenshi's face. He followed up with a kick, only for Kenshi to grab his leg, slam an elbow into his knee, and then grasp his belt, spinning around, and hurling Black at the ground. Erron rolled, before leaping to his feet, ending up next to a very surprised Out-world woman. He grabbed hold of her, and threw her, sending her flying at Kenshi.

Kenshi grabbed her, and lay her down gently. He rose out of his crouch, only to be hit by a high kick to the face.

He rolled back, and telekinetic-ally pulled his blade from its holder, slashing it upwards as Black ran, catching his chest, and sending him staggering. Black caught his balance, and Kenshi brought his blade down, Erron grabbing his rifle and raising it above his head to block. The blades clashed, Kenshi's sword bouncing up above his head.

Erron dropped to one knee, and loaded a two bullets into his weapon. He fired the first shot, sending it slamming into Kenshi's knee with the sound of splintering bone. Kenshi raised that foot off the ground, and Black flip-cocked his rifle with one hand, before firing the bullet into Kenshi's ankle, snapping it. His legs flew out from under him, and he landed on his stomach. Black took a few steps forward, before raising a foot, and slamming it into Kenshi's head in a brutal curb-stomp. Kenshi's head let out an audible crunch, and bounced up off the ground, only for Black to connect a kick with Kenshi's face, sending him sliding back.

Kenshi pushed himself to his feet, realizing he needed to end this fight quickly. He grabbed Black with his telekinesis, lifting him up into the air, before slamming him into the ground. He lifted him back up, using his other hand to pull his sword from its sheath and embedding it, point first into the ground. He pulled Erron back down, slamming the top of his head into the hilt of the sword, snapping his neck with an audible crunch. He lifted the cowboy back up, before hurtling the blade up again, smashing the hilt into his chin, breaking his jaw. The blade darted forward once more, slamming hilt first into his chest, carrying him downwards, into the ground, crushing his rib cage. As he lay on the ground, his breaths coming with a gargling sound, Erron was unable to get to his feet.

Kenshi sent his blade point first into the ground, the edge glinting ominously. Kenshi grabbed Black with his mental strength, and, hoping to put an end to the battle, he sent Black hurtling forward, sliding straight towards the blade.

But a milli-second before impact, Erron burst into purple flames, disappearing, and leaving Kenshi watching, baffled. He summoned the sword back to hs grip, standing there for a second, before the same purple flames began to swirl around his feet.

Realizing that these flames would likely lead him to Black, Sub-Zero and Scorpion, he decided it would be best if he let it take him where it wished. Perhaps he would find answers there.

With that in mind, he slid his blade back into it's sheath, and clasped his hands together. Before disappearing in a cloud of purple flames, leaving the startled on-lookers to watch, and wonder.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**A/N: Hey guys/gals, Archemedies here, back with the third chapter of this story, where Sub-Zero murders the entirety of Emerald Forest. I'm joking, but anyway, onto the reviews. Although there aren't many, but I'm still happy about them!**

**Noob6: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks :)**

**drake202: Yep, hit the nail on the head there.**

**weismax33: Let me just say, I never even heard of your story until you left that review. Once I read it, I wen't on your profile, skimmed through the first couple of chapters, and I was like:**

**God.**

**Diggity.**

**Damn it.**

**Rest assured, I didn't mean to seem like I was copying you, so, don't worry about that.**

**Damn it.**

**Rook435: Thanks!**

**Anyway, fav, follow, and review if you want, and, stay jammy. Peace.**

Chapter 3: Arrival.

Sub-Zero levered his eyes open, looking up into a blue sky, emerald leaves encroaching on his vision. He dragged himself to his feet, finding himself in a clearing in a dense forest, much like the one from which he'd vanished. He checked his surroundings, looking for Scorpion, and much to his surprise, and relief, that the ninja was nowhere in sight. He scanned the sky, seeing a tower rising up in the distance. With no other thoughts on where to go, he headed in that direction, finding his mask on the round after a few steps, he put it on, before continuing on his way, noting as he did so his wounds had been healed, presumably by whatever power had teleported him here. He walked on, hoping to get to the tower before nightfall.

Scorpion looked around, finding himself in a forest that stretched away from him in all directions, seeming to end against a cliff, some way off, on top of it a tower. Scorpion withdrew his chain, realizing it had been melted through halfway down the chain. He detached the chain, and pulled a spare Kunai from his belt and and clipping it on, before heading for the tower. Hopefully, Sub-Zero would head the same way. And perhaps, he could intercept him. He walked off into the tree line, with his chain in hand.

Erron suddenly found himself skidding across the forest floor, straight towards a tree. He fetched up against the trunk with a resounding thump, and stopped, quite literally in his tracks. He got to his feet, and scanned his surroundings, and saw a cave off to his right, that he decided he shouldn't investigate just yet, a sea of trees in front of him, and a cliff off in the distance. A tower lay atop it, watching over the surrounding forest. This place seemed far different from Out-world, so he made an educated guess, and decided he was most likely in a different dimension. Different dimension, different people, different...Employment options. However, he doubted any of them would yield as much profit as his deal with Kotal Kahn, so it would probably be best to get back to Out-world soon...But not before he'd staked out the job market. The tower looked like whoever lived within was somewhat wealthy, so it seemed a good place to start. He checked his weapons, and started the trek.

Kenshi left his stance, hands unclasping. He "looked" around, extending his senses to build a mental image of the surrounding area, his eyes glowing blue under his blindfold. He was in a forest, trees around for miles. A jagged cliff towered over him, and he could sense many souls within a structure atop it. He could sense three other's within the forest. If he had to guess, he'd say they were Erron, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion. More troubling, were the many...Things, he could sense within the forest. They were strange, and he could not figure out what they were, or what they might be capable of. With that in mind, he readied himself for battle, before striking out for the nearest of the other humans, who even now, was drawing the dark signatures in.

Sub-Zero pushed his way through the under growth, still heading for the tower, before stopping. He'd heard what seemed like a growl from within a bush to his right, and stopped. He waited a few seconds, before whatever it was, growled again. He reached up, and pulled a low hanging branch off a tree, activating his powers and coating the branch in ice, and freezing it solid, making it an effective club, with a jagged point. He saw something leap from the bush, and jabbed outwards with the pointed end of the branch, stopping whatever it was with a dull thump, and a startled whimper. He pushed, and the creature fell back, landing on it's side. As it writhed, Sub-Zero took the chance to examine it. It was roughly human sized, and was covered in black fur. It's head was covered in a white mask of bone, with red cracks running through it, and it's eyes glowed the same color. Sub-Zero watched it for a few more seconds, before pulling the icicle from it's chest, and bringing it down on it's head. The beast stopped writhing, and he dropped the branch as a whole pack of them faded out of the forest, suddenly surrounding him. He readied himself for the fight, a thin layer of ice covering his mask.

The first of the wolf like creatures sprinted for him, and he summoned a shield of ice in front of himself, the beast swinging and slamming a hand into the shield, freezing itself solid. Sub-Zero noticed one creeping up behind him, and grabbed the ice-statue by it's outstretched arm, swinging it like a hammer, and smashing the other out of the air as it jumped towards him. The Beowulf in his hands shattered, the one he'd struck sent rolling to the side by the blow. It leapt to its feet, and hurled itself forward again, Sub-Zero coating his forearms with ice, and raising them to block the beowolves wild swipe. The force of the strike caused him to roll backwards, and the ice on his mask shattered as his hands began to glow with frost. It leapt again, sprinting forward on all fours, only for Sub-Zero to summon a sledge hammer of ice, and drive its head into the ground. He leapt forward, over it's body, and swung sideways, hitting another Beowulf in the ribs with a crunch, and knocking ti to the ground. Another wolf swiped, and he jumped into the air, coming down atop it with the head of the hammer. It's chest was all but crushed by the impact, and he stepped off it as it lay still. He ducked a swing, and summoned a sword of ice, plunging it into the torso of his opponent, before breaking the blade off in the creature's body. Three more sprinted towards him, and the frost on his hands melted, the Lin-Kuei medallion on his chest glowing. The first one swung, and he leapt back, leaving an ice model of himself in his place. The Beowulf smashed the sculpture, only to freeze solid. Sub-Zero charged an ice blast, and fired it into the frozen wolf, shattering it, and sending the fragments into the body of the Grimm behind it. It dropped to it's knees, the Beowulf leapt over it's fallen comrades, and Sub-Zero readied himself to destroy it. But before they could clash, the point of a sword emerged from it's chest. It looked down, startled, before the blade was retracted, and it fell, to reveal Kenshi standing behind it.

"Why, hello there, Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang"

"The same to you, Kenshi. I could have handled it"

"That you could have. But because I stepped in, you didn't have to."

"I guess"

Kenshi sheathed his sword.

"I presume you were going to that tower?"

"Yes. I was"

"A good idea. Shall we go? There are two others in this forest. I presume they are heading the same way"

Sub-Zero let out a sigh.

"Scorpion"

"Yes. And likely the mercenary Erron Black, as well"

"Damn. I guess we'll deal with them when we meet them. Onward?"

"Onward"

They walked off into the tree line, leaving the bodies of the Grimm behind them, the soil stained red.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys/gals, Archemedies here, back with the fourth chapter of this story. Where Erron Black and Scorpion murder the entirety of Emerald forest. And then plot. Kind of. In other news: Reviews!**

**TheRagingScizor: Wait no longer! I have the chapter!**

**weismax33: OK, that's a relief. And also, thanks! I now have flair!**

**TenWing: Thank you, I've come to realize that the previous chapter, and this one, where very Kombat heavy. It's good to know I'm doing it right.**

Chapter 4: Meeting.

"Aww damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Erron Black shouted out his frustration as he sprinted through the forest. The cause of his ire was the horde of strange, dark beasts chasing him through the trees. There was a small group of wolf like beings hurtling after him, teeth snapping on air as they ran. Behind them were a massive, bear like monstrosity, clad in white bone armor, and easily ten feet tall. In an effort to slow his pursuers down, he pulled his revolvers from his holsters, firing at a pair of trees as he ran, the bullets bouncing off, and striking the two lead wolves, knocking them to the ground. The first creature after them tripped completely, sprawling to the ground. The next caught a leg on the writhing bodies, but kept running, managing to regain it's balance. The rest of the pack leapt clean over them. The three beowolves left behind had just gotten to their feet, when the bear smashed through them, sending their bodies flying like rag-dolls.

"Oh, this is so insane"

Erron kept on running, ending up at the base of the cliff, with no way to climb it. Really should have thought of that sooner.

He turned, regarding the pack with narrowed eyes, hands on his holstered revolvers, trigger fingers twitching.

The Grimm formed a ragged semi-circle around him, closing off his routes of escape. The cliff at his back loomed over him forbiddingly, as the monsters drew ever closer. The fragile moment of peace was shattered when three beowolves sprinted forward, hoping to tear him to shreds, and get first pickings from his corpse. Black muttered:

"Ain't no freak ass wolf eating me today"

Before snapping his revolvers up, and firing two shots, striking down two of the beowolves, with a shot to chest for one, the other getting a brand new hole in its head for it's troubles. The remaining wolf halted, seeing it's companions hit the ground, but Black didn't give it the time to retreat, firing a shot, and hitting it in the stomach, knocking it down, before firing his other revolver and putting it out of it's misery. The rest of the pack hesitated for a few seconds before five more wolves charged. Black dropped to his knees, and fired again, shooting down four of them before the last got to him. It swiped downwards, and Black rolled out of the way, firing a shot into the back of its leg as he sprang to his feet. It's leg was torn clean off by the powerful round, and it dropped onto it's one remaining knee, before Erron shot it in the back of the head.

That left twelve wolves, and the big bear, who seemed to be hanging back for now. Erron reloaded his pistols, and planted his feet. Four ran, and he dropped to his knees, holstering his revolvers, and pulling his rifle from its strap. He fired seven shots in the space of a few seconds, working the lever action as quickly as he could. The bullets chopped the encroaching wolves off at the knees, and he holstered his rifle, unsheathing his tarkatan blade, and rushing forward. He skewered three while they were down, but the fourth sprang at him, murder in it's glowing red eyes. He reversed his grip on the blade, plunging it into the things chest, before breaking it off in the creature, letting it fall to the ground. He re-sheathed the makeshift sword, knowing the broken blade would regenerate in a few minutes. The wonders of tearing a weapon from something that used to be trying to kill you. The operative words being "Used to".

He looked on as the rest of the pack began to creep closer. He didn't thing he'd be able to stop them. But like hell was he going to let them know that, even if he doubted they'ed be able to understand it. He had taken his stand, ready to fight, to the death if that's what was going to happen. But he was pulled from that morbid train of thought, when an echoing voice yelled:

"Get over here!"

As he watched, one of the wolves was yanked backwards, a knife on a chain snapping back to the wrist of a yellow clad ninja standing at the tree line. The ninja burst into flame, before reappearing in front of the beast in a similar cloud of fire. He snapped out a hand, striking the creature in the stomach with a brutal fist, before snapping his other leg round in a flame fueled roundhouse kick that reduced it's head into a splattered mess. It's body crumpled, and the pack shifted their attention to him.

"My god...Scorpion"

Erron had heard much about the great specter Scorpion, supposedly on a quest for vengeance for his lost clan. As he watched, he became increasingly concerned for whoever was on the receiving end of Scorpions hatred.

Scorpion leapt over the dead body of the wolf, sprinting into battle. He pulled one of the swords from its sheath on his back, ducking under the wild swing of a beowolf, slashing it across the ribs, before spinning and plunging his blade into it's chest, teleporting away as a wolf leapt, leading it to collide with the still standing corpse. It rolled away, and Scorpion reappeared behind another, sheathing his sword, before charging his fist with fire and slamming it into the wolfs lower back, sending it up into the air. He snapped out his throwing knife, the blade stabbing into the chest of the luckless beowolf, before he cracked the chain like a whip, smashing the beast into the ground with a snap of bones. He retracted his chain, before rolling out the way of another wolf, springing to his feet and hurling a bolt of nether-fire that blew a hole clean through the chest of his attacker. He raised his arms, and the ground beneath the wolf he'd evaded with his teleport erupted into flames, the beowolf falling to the ground, writhing for a few seconds, before going limp. The remaining four beowolves surrounded him. They leapt as one, Scorpion simply teleporting out of the way, leaving them to slam into a tangled mess. The first beowolf to free itself sprinted forward, swinging only to be blocked, Scorpion's hand snaking out to grab its wrist, before he charged his other fist with hell-fire, slamming it into the beast's chin with enough power to kill it outright. It remained on its feet for a second, before Scorpion crouched, hurtling upwards in a back-flip, and kicking it in the chin hard enough that it's neck audibly snapped. He flew upwards, taking the corpse with him, before grabbing it, and throwing it at one of the other beowolves, knocking it to the ground. He landed, and the two standing wolves leapt, leading him to slid under them, ending up next to the grounded wolf, still pinned under the body of its comrade. He looked at it for a second, before raising his hands, causing demons to burst out of the ground, it, before detonating, blowing it to pieces. The two standing wolves made one last ditch effort, sprinting forward, only for Scorpion to throw open his arms, two knives flying out of his gauntlets, trailing chains, slamming into the wolves chests. He cracked the chains like whips, causing them to burst into flames, immolating the beowolves where they stood. Their charred bodies slumped to the ground, the chains retracting into his gauntlets. He turned, regarding the Ursa Major with burning yellow eyes.

He burst into flames, before reappearing next to Erron, startling him. Black spoke first.

"So...Any plans for that thing?"

Scorpion dragged his fearsome gaze across to Erron, before answering: "We attack as one. Divide it's attention, and wear it down. Then, we kill it"

"Seems good"

They stepped forward, as the Ursa began to run towards them. Scorpion teleported forward, appearing in front of the Ursa. It reared up, bringing its paws down at him. He rolled to the side, dodging the slam, as Erron snapped a pistol from its holster and fired. The shot hit it between the eyes, cracking its mask and stunning it for long enough for Scorpion to wrench his swords from their sheaths, and slash at one of its front legs, the blades cutting through the skin that was exposed, and not covered by the bony plates of its thighs and its fore-legs. Its leg buckled, and its head dropped low to the ground, leading Black to run forward, hurling a sand grenade at the ground below its head, before shooting the grenade, sending sand spraying up into its eyes and mouth. It reared back again, and Scorpion leapt across, slashing it across its exposed stomach, leaving two red lines. It screamed, and Black rushed in, holstering his revolver, and pulling out his rifle, firing a barrage of shots at its head. It growled, and dropped back to all fours, charging him, limping slightly from the wound to its leg, and the cuts on its stomach painting the ground it crossed a vivid red. It stopped as it reached Erron, and raised one massive paw, to smash him to pieces. It was stopped from doing so as the ground beneath its back feet burst into flames, imp like demons appearing from the fire, and grabbing onto its legs, before detonating. Its lower half hit the ground, its front half held up by its front two legs. It gave a surprised grunt, before it rose up, pulled into a sitting position by the chains Scorpion had thrown into its back. Erron grabbed a revolver from its holster, and the tarkatan blade from his back, noting as he did so the sword had regrown.

Scorpion growled: "Kill it!" His voice strained from the effort of holding the Ursa Major back.

"On it"

He sprinted forward, hurling the sword with all his might. It plunged into the Ursa's chest, and he leapt forward, grabbing the swords handle, before yanking downwards. The blade snapped, and as he fell from its chest, he raised the revolver, firing a single shot. It hit the protruding piece of the sword, still embedded in the Ursa's chest, and acted as a hammer, to a nail, driving the shard into the beast's heart. He flopped to the ground, breathing heavily. He heard the schnick of the knives, leaving the bears flesh, and the rattle of the chains returning to Scorpion's gauntlets.

The bear slumped backwards, hitting the ground with a thump. And all was silent. Except for one sound, ringing out, clear as day.

_Clap._

_Clap._

_Clap._

Erron dragged himself to his feet, brandishing the snapped blade, and his now empty revolver. Scorpion looked up from his examination of the Ursa's corpse, to find Sub-Zero staring at the two of them from the tree line. Scorpion leapt to his feet, before teleporting, appearing in front of Sub-Zero, with kunai in hand. Sub-Zero leapt backwards, before summoning a sledge hammer of ice, and leaping forward with an overhead swing, Scorpion stepping towards him with an under hand stab. But suddenly, both the kunai, and the head of the hammer, glowed with a blue light. The hammer sailing out of Sub-Zero's hands and striking a tree behind him, the kunai flying backwards, and embedding itself in the cliff face, the chain dragging Scorpion off balance. Both Kombatants, and Black, searched around for the source of the disruption, finding Kenshi standing at the tree line.

"Listen. Scorpion, Sub-Zero, nothing good can come of your battle. We are in an alien land, surrounded by alien creatures, that are seemingly out for our blood. Vengeance can wait. We must search our surroundings, for a place to stay, while I attempt to figure out a way for us to get back. Scorpion, I ask you, set aside your anger for now, at least until we are back in our realms"

Scorpion glared at him for a few seconds, before his gaze softened. He very suddenly, just seemed very tired.

"Fine. I have waited years. I can wait longer. All I wish is justice"

"And you will have it. Justice is always had, for good or for bad. Black, will you be accompanying us?"

Erron sheathed his blade, and reloaded his revolver, before holstering it, and responding:

"If you can find a way to get back, then I'm with you. Well, in your general vicinity. Preferably behind you"

Surprisingly, Kenshi laughed, a deep, gentle sound.

"I see outlaw. Well, shall we go? The tower is atop this cliff"

With that, Kenshi teleported. A barley heard:

"Up here"

Beckoned them, and they looked up, finding Kenshi leaning over the edge of the cliff. Scorpion retracted his chain, before bursting into flame, and appearing atop the cliff. Sub-Zero turned into an ice statue, a similar one appearing atop the cliff, before shattering, revealing Sub-Zero within. That left Black the only one not on the cliff.

"Guys...I can't do that! How do I get up?"

Kenshi chuckled, before raising his hands, causing them to glow with blue energy. That same energy surrounded Black, as he floated up to the top of the cliff, to join the other Kombatants. Kenshi dropped him gently on the grass, and he brushed himself off, before they all turned.

And found four teenagers, sitting on a picnic blanket, staring at them. There was a...Large, well muscled girl, in a biker jacket, shirt and shorts, who had been halfway through a bacon roll when they all appeared, and was now staring, wide eyed. Sitting next to her was a girl in a white dress, glaring at them with outrage. On the other side of the blanket was a girl in black, holding a novel in one hand, a tuna sandwich in the other. She was looking at them all with a look of polite interest. Next to her, was a small girl, who seemed incredibly young, dressed in a red and black outfit, and vivid scarlet cloak. She had a cookie in each hand, and was favoring them with an enraptured dropped the cookie she'd had clasped between her lips, as her jaw dropped open. After a few, tense seconds, she muttered:

"That...Was...Awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5: Integration

**A/N: Hey guys/gals, Archemedies here with the fifth chapter of this story, in which the Kombatants decide what to do, now the're in another realm. I don't know why, but this chapter seems off to me. Can't explain it, it just doesn't feel right to me, and I can't pin down why. It's probably just me worrying too much. Anyway, to the reviews!**

**hollowichigo12: Yeah, I was trying to find someway to describe Yang other than "The one who has breasts". I didn't really succeed.**

**Guest: Oh. OK. Sorry. I just won't create dramatic emphasis from now on then, how about that?**

**Rook435: Where will Erron get his ammo? Magic... *Sparkly effects***

**PersonaQeminod1: I honestly don't know. Whether there'll be pairings depends on whether or not people want pairings, really.**

**weismax33: Yeah, when I was writing, I was thinking: "If Beacon students can fight hoardes of Grimm, Kombatants probably can to". Yay for logic!**

**Dead Pann: Err...If you can think of a team name, can I have it? I don't actually have a name for the team yet, and I can't think of one.**

**TenWing: Yay, enthusiastic reviews!**

**TheMAO17 : Poor, normal Erron. But, then again, he can ricochet bullets off mid air coins and put holes through peoples heads. I'm gonna stop pitying him now.**

**FanMic: Nice to know :D**

**Starboy34tcoos: Who knows, maybe the ice queen could do with some fire, to melt her frozen heart. Or not, she could just get uppercutted.**

Chapter 5: Integration.

The two groups faced each other for a few seconds. Scorpion drew his swords and took a step forward, but Kenshi put out an arm, stopping him. Erron watched, his hands twitching for his revolvers, but he stopped himself from drawing them. Sub-Zero simply stood calmly. When Scorpion grabbed his swords, the blonde haired girl had leapt to her feet, the bracelets on her wrists extending into a pair of fearsome gauntlets. everyone tensed, before the short, cloaked girl jumped in front of the tall, armed one.

"Whoa, Yang, no need for that!"

Yang stepped back.

"Tell him to put the swords away, then I put Cecelia away!"

Kenshi lowered the arm that was holding Scorpion back, before saying calmly:

"I think it would be best if everyone put away their weapons. Then perhaps we can talk like civilized beings?"

There was a moment of hesitation, before Scorpion sheathed his swords, Yang retracting her gauntlets. Kenshi nodded, before saying:

"There, was that so hard? Know, I'm sure you girls have questions. I will answer them to the best of my ability. But, you must know, we mean no harm"

Followed that last sentence with a pointed look at the other Kombatants. The red dressed girl spoke up first, her words coming out in a hyper stream of incoherent thoughts.

"Who are you? What are your names? Where are you from? How'ed you do that awesome flooshy flashy thing?"

Kenshi chuckled, before beginning.

"I am Kenshi, the wandering swordsman. With me are Sub-Zero, leader of the Lin-Kuei, Scorpion, warrior of the Shirai-Ryu, and Erron Black, the Out-world mercenary. Those answer your first two questions. Where we are from...A place you have never heard of, and is not relevant to our current conversation. As to how we do the "Awesome flooshy flashy thing"...That, is a trade secret"

The red cloaked girl let out a comical groan, as the black clothed girl got to her feet, the white dressed girl following her example. The girl with the bow on her head interjected herself into the conversation.

"Well, since you have told us your names, it's only fair we do the same. I am Blake Belladonna. The is girl" She gestured to the girl in the white dress. "Is Weiss. You already know Yang, and the short, hyper active one is Ruby. She is the leader of our team, team RWBY. We go to Beacon combat school. I presume that's where you where headed?"

Erron's silver tongue chose that moment to make itself known.

"Yeah, we're on our way to...Apply! Yeah. We're gonna go apply to that most prestigious academy, as, if you girls are any example, it trains fine warriors"

Blake regarded him for a moment, but it was a look that held no suspicion.

"I see. Well, you'll have to speak to professor Ozpin about that. The semester's already started, but he'll probably still accept you. He has an eye for talent"

"I see. Well, since we've royally crashed your picnic, Perhaps you could show the way?"

Team RWBY nodded, and began clearing up. Soon, everything was packed up in the baskets, Blake carrying one, Yang toting the other. The Kombatants walked behind the team, a hushed, but intense conversation taking place between Scorpion and Erron.

"What did you think you where doing? Applying for a "combat school"?"

"Listen, we get in that school, we can blend in with our...Talents, and stay out the way until we find a way home? OK?"

"Fine"

They walked in silence from then on, until Ruby came into the equation.

"So, where those your semblances?"

Kenshi answered her.

"I'm sorry, our whats?"

"Your semblances! Ya' know, your special power!"

Sub-Zero picked up the ball, as it most certainly had been dropped.

"Yes, those where our semblances"

"So, you can all teleport?"

"Except for Erron. I have control over ice. Kenshi has the power of telekinesis, and the ability to sense others intentions. Scorpion has power over fire, and Erron is almost preternaturally accurate with his guns"

"Oh, that's awesome!"

With that, Ruby bounced back to the front of the group. Soon, they were at the front gate of Beacon academy. It was imposing, to say the least. Team RWBY decided that seeing Ozpin was more important than dropping off the baskets, and led the Kombatants to Ozpin's office. Ruby knocked on the door, silence reigning for a few seconds, before a muffled:

"Come in"

Echoed from within. The Kombatants walked in, at an exaggerated gesture from Ruby, her team laying the baskets on the ground outside before entering as well. Ozpin looked up from his desk, the only emotion showing on his face one of mild surprise.

"Why, hello there. And who might you be?"

Kenshi gave the same introduction he'd given team RWBY, minus the sentence about where they where from, and the awesome flooshy flashy thing. As he finished, Erron stepped forward.

"We have decided that we would like to apply for this most prestigious academy. If that's fine with you?"

"Well, this is a combat school, as you most likely already know. There is a very stringent initiation. that you have not completed, for obvious reasons. However, if these girls can vouch for you..."

Weiss stepped forward.

"Well, they did all get up the cliff, after going through emerald forest. This seems to speak for their combat prowess"

Ozpin answered:

"Yes, as I saw in the cameras I have placed in the emerald forest. And I must say you have some very impressive skills" With that, he opened a laptop on his desk. He turned it, the screen containing two windows, one showing Sub-Zero facing off against a horde of beowolves, the other showing Scorpion and Erron's battle against the Grimm pack. Team RWBY watched in shocked silence at the onscreen carnage.

"On these grounds, I will accept your applications. Consider yourselves hunters in training. You will room in the dorm adjacent to team RWBY's, as you seem to have already introduced yourselves. I will form your team, and team name, later. In the meantime, I will expect team RWBY to help you through your first few days at Beacon. Dismissed" All eight visitors bowed, before leaving, team RWBY picking up their baskets as they left. Sub-Zero asked:

"So, if we are to room next door to you, perhaps you could show us where we will be staying?"

Yang answered:

"Yeah, sure. Just follow us!"

They walked the halls of Beacon, finally reaching team RWBY's dorm. They stopped at the door. Sub-Zero broke the silence first.

"So, since this is a school, I presume we have classes?"

Weiss answered "Yes. Just have yourselves ready by eight o'clock sharp. Then we'll knock on your door, and you can follow us to lessons"

Weiss then turned, before opening the door to her dorm, and stepping inside. Blake and Yang followed, Ruby staying outside for a moment to say:

"Don't worry about Weiss, she's just trying to help. You need any help with anything, just come knock!"

Ruby stepped inside as well. The Kombatants all turned, and went through the door to their own room. It was sparse, with four beds, one at each of the corners of the room, two wardrobes against one wall, and a window looking out over the academy grounds. They got to work making the place feel...Welcoming.

Scorpion walked over to the back-left bed, pulling out a kunai, before opening his other hand. There was a burst of flames, and a watercolor painting, on rough paper, appeared in his hand. He slammed the kunai into the wall, before hanging the painting up on it. The painting was of a beautiful woman, clasping a child in her arms. Scorpion regarded the picture for a moment, before turning, and giving Sub-Zero a hateful look.

His look only intensified as he realized, that, on a spike of ice grown out of the wall, Sub-Zero was hanging a banner emblazoned with the Lin-Kuei symbol. Scorpion tensed, ready to strike, but Kenshi raised a hand in a calming gesture, and he turned back to the painting.

Kenshi reached into his coat, pulling out a poster covered in meditative symbols, before fixing it to the wall using a tack.

Erron watched the whole scene with interest, before grabbing a knife from his belt, and jabbing it into the wall, before taking off his holsters with is pistols still in them, and hanging them on it.

"Now, I don't know about you fellers, but I could do with some sleep"

Kenshi spoke back.

"Me too. If we are to have...Classes, tomorrow, it would be best for us to be up early"

Scorpion nodded, shedding his weapons, before placing them in one of the wardrobes, Erron walking across and depositing his rifle and tarkatan blade within as well. Kenshi placed his blade, Sento, within the other wardrobe, Sub-Zero taking off his mask and placing it inside. They all got into their beds, and lay, all contemplating what would happen in the morning. Soon, however, they were all asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A Place In the Crowd

**A/N: Hey guys/gals, Archemedies here, sorry I haven't uploaded to this story in a while, I've been working on my third story. Go check that out if you want to. But, anyway, you didn't come here to hear that. You came for the story! But first, reviews!**

**weismax33: Yeah, I share the feeling. Thanks for the terms though :)**

**Shad7000: Well, I'm happy to hear people are so interested in what I'm writing.**

**PersonaQeminod1: Well, as much as I wanted to have Scorps skewer Cardin, I don't think he'd be allowed in Beacon after that. And as for the pair, I don't know. I kinda want to do a pair for the MK characters, but that would mean reducing their ages, and I'm debating whether or not to do that. As for Jaune and Pyrrha, I dunno. Maybe. Maybe.**

**Rook435: I'm not sure, I was thinking about writing a one shot about that. Like, the Kombatants have been there for a while, everyone happy, and then Jason shows up at Beacon, with...Disturbing results. And also, I know I said about them being mentors, but...Pairings. And stuff. Still undecided on whether or not I want to make them younger. I know I said about them being mentors, but I came up with a bunch of stuff in-between now and then. Sorry. **

**hollowichigo12: Can't remember whether I Pm'd you or not. If I didn't sorry, I've been kinda busy. And yeah, I agree with you on the whole "Beacon isn't joined in a day" Thing, but there were time issues (I posted that chapter at like 9 at night) and It didn't go as well as I hoped it did. As for their ages, I don't know what I'm going to do about that. I might make them younger? I might not? Depends on what you lot want.**

**Hazzamo: Once again, there's the whole age thing.**

**FanMico: You asked, and I delivered!**

**A Koncerned fan: Yeah, once again, the age thing. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I might make them younger, depends on whether everyone wants that, might make them into teachers later on, I don't know. And as for Erron, I've changed the way he speaks. Hope it's good.**

**TenWing: Thank you :)**

**God of Madness: Once again, age is the problem.**

**Silent Soviet: Your request is granted. And, yes. There is beating so extreme strawberry cheesecake comes out. Not really. But almost.**

**The Grimm Fate: Yes, I do know what you mean.**

**Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi: Thank you. And yes, age.**

**Anyway guys/gals, fav and follow if you want. Also, I really do need reviews on the matter of age. I kinda want to make them younger, because I have a lot of ideas that would really only work if they were younger, like, eighteen. They could still be kinda mentors, because they'd be more experianced then everyone else. Sub-Zero would have risen to where e is in the Lin Kuei at such a young age because of his incredible strength and skill, Scorpion the same with the Shirai Ryu, and instead of a wife and child, he'd have a girlfriend, and very young child. Kenshi would be pretty much the same, although he'd have started his travels and found sento at an earlier age. Erron Black's story would stay pretty much the same. Anyway guys/gals, I've gone on long enough. Review on the subject of the age, and know that if they are made eighteen, there will most likely be pairings between MK characters and Beacon girls. That's about it, so, stay Jammy, and, as all-ways:**

**Peace. **

Chapter 6: A Place in the Crowd.

A knock on the door caused all the Kombatants to rise, albeit groggily. From outside could be heard the...Enthusiastic cry of Ruby.

"Come on guys! We have lessons today!"

Kenshi shook his head, and stood. They'ed all slept in their clothes, so the extent of their getting ready consisted of collecting their weapons, before dragging themselves out of bed and to the door, which was no insignificant feat in and of itself. Kenshi adjusted his blindfold, before opening the door, and finding Ruby, standing in the standard school uniform. Well, standing implies she was still. In fact, she was bouncing in place, a ridiculous grin plastered on her face.

"So guys, you ready for today?"

"Ruby, you have lessons everyday. There is no need for this hyper-activeness"

This came from Weiss, who had appeared out of team RWBY's dorm, carrying several textbooks. Ruby pouted, before bouncing away down the corridor. Weiss frowned, before following. Yang and Blake popped out the room after, giving a nod to the Kombatants and following the other half of their team. With no other idea on where to go, the Kombatants followed them, walking down the corridors, and eventually ending up outside one of the classrooms. They stopped outside the door, and Ruby walked over to them.

"We've got, like, five minutes before class starts. And I wanted to ask you something, Kenshi"

"Yes? What is it you want to know?"

"How can you fight if you're blind?"

Weiss nudged Ruby.

"Ruby, that is insensitive"

Kenshi chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's fine. It's a question I'm asked a lot. And the way I can fight...I can sense others, and follow their intentions. Therefore, I can fight as well as any clear sighted warrior"

Ruby gave a gasp.

"That's so cool! You're like a mind reader!"

Kenshi chuckled once more.

"Oh, can you tell me what I'm thinking?"

"No. My power is not that specific. However, I can tell that Weiss is beginning to wish you'd stop talking"

"Oh, how do you know that!"

"The ice filled glare she's currently directing at the back of your head"

Ruby turned, and found herself face to face with the Weiss glare. She shrank slightly, but was saved by the inevitable tongue lashing by Professor Port, walking by, and after apologizing for his lateness, stepping into the classroom, the students following him. The Kombatants took a place to the right of team RWBY, Erron Black next to Blake. Professor Port stepped onto the stage, before begining the lesson.

"Hello class, I hope you're having a fine morning. If you're not, that's not my problem. Now, on to the lesson!"

Erron gave Blake a confused look, as Port launched into a long diatribe about how he'd faced down a beowolf pack with three toothbrushes and a bar stool.

"Is he always this..."

"Unhelpful? Most of the time. Sometimes though, he says something useful"

"I see. If there's one thing I hate, it's old soldiers, who should have died a long time ago. That, or retired, the're one and the same to me"

Blake frowned.

"Isn't that a bit...Extreme?"

"Maybe. But I get the feeling, you and I, we're kind of the same. We both can't stand it when people stand by and do nothing, when they could, and should, be doing something. We both have our reasons"

Blake regarded him for second, before nodding, feeling unsettled for a second.

"Mr...Black, was it? Ozpin said you and the others had joined. He said you were an incredible fighter, as were the other three. Perhaps you'd be prepared to show us how you already know all about fighting Boartubusks? As I presume you do, since you don't feel the need to listen to my lesson"

Erron turned to the stage, and sighed, before standing. He made his way down the stairs, and jumped up onto the stage.

"As you seem so insistent, who am I to disappoint you?"

Professor Port laughed.

"Well, you certainly are confident"

He brought his axe down on the lock of the cage, breaking it. The Boartubusk within surged forward, slamming the door aside. It pawed the ground for a while, as the Professor stepped away, before it locked it's eyes on Erron, snarling. Erron took a fighting stance, drawing one of his revolvers. The Boartubusk growled, before leaping forward, rolling in a ball, at high speeds toward Erron. He just barely dodged, surprised by the sudden attack. He rolled, and got to his feet, as the Grimm ended its charge, landing back on its feet. It turned to face him, and he snapped a sand grenade from his belt, just as it launched its next charge. He hurled the globe, and it landed on the ground, just in front of the Grimm. He quick drew his revolver, and fired a shot into the grenade. It exploded in a cloud of sand, that the Grimm rolled right through. As it pulled out of its roll, and started running, sand in its eyes and mouth, it staggered towards Erron. He aimed his revolver, and began firing, the bullets striking the ground just in front of the Boartubusk, in a spray of sparks. The rest of the class watched in confusion, as the Grimm kept running, at the now bullet-less Erron. It went a few more steps, before it tilted forward, hitting the ground head first, and rolling over, onto its back. As it did so, it revealed five bullet holes, in a neat star, on its chest. Erron reloaded his gun, spun the chamber, and twirled it on his forefinger, before placing it back in its holster. He turned to Professor Port, who spoke.

"Well, that was certainly very effective. Haven't ever seen someone who could ricochet bullets like that. Except, once I was fighting four beowolves, and I remember, I had only one shot in my blunderbuss, so I..."

Black took the beginning of Port's ranting to be his signal to sit down, and stepped off the stage, before walking back to his seat next to Blake. He sat down, and she gave him an impressed look.

"Wow. I have to say, that was very impressive"

"Thank you. It's all in the wrist. And the trigger finger. And the eyes. And the legs, as you can't shoot if you've fallen over. But mostly the wrist"

Blake smiled slightly, and turned back to her novel, held below the table.

The rest of the lesson passed without incident, Sub-Zero sitting calm and collected, Kenshi meditating, Black eyeing up the other class members, and Scorpion still as the grave. The Professor had given them leave, and they'd all left, team RWBY stopping outside the corridor to wait for the Kombatants. Weiss spoke to them as they stepped out the door.

"So, how was your first lesson at Beacon?"

Kenshi spoke first.

"Well, it wasn't too...Educational. I presume the rest of the lessons are more...Focused"

"Yes. I hope they are. A school in which you learn nothing, is no school at all" Sub-Zero pointed out.

"Have to agree with you, as much as I loath it" Scorpion muttered, shaking his head as he did so. Sub-Zero looked away from him, and tension filled the air. Ruby broke it.

"Well, now we have history, with Professor Oobleck. He tends to teach well, if fast"

Kenshi nodded, aware that a history lesson would be useful to gain knowledge of this realm.

"Hmm. Well, shall we be off then?"

"Yeah, let's"

The two teams left, heading for their history lesson. Within a few minutes, they'd reached it, and filed in, taking seats, the Kombatants sitting behind team RWBY. Their history teacher...Appeared. That was the only way to describe it, he appeared, standing behind the desk, a thermos of coffee in hand.

"Hello there class and new students welcome to Beacon today we will be revising the history of Faunas rights"

He said this all without taking a breath.

Scorpion stared at him, as he launched into his next sentence.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know, we have been researching the great Faunas rights war, now, can anyone, for the benefit of the new students, explain how it started?"

Blake raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Belladonna?"

"The Faunas had become sick and tired of being treated as slaves by their human masters, especially those that were forced to work in the employ of the Schnee company. They rose up in arms, and fought back against those who treated them as animals"

Oobleck nodded.

"Yes, that was a very succinct account of the causes of the war. Very passionately delivered as well. Well done"

Scorpion looked at the back of Blake's head in interest. He could tell when someone had a...Personal stake in a subject, and Blake most certainly felt very strongly about the subject. He leaned back and shook his head. It was not his place to question such things. If she wished to speak about such things, she could do so to her teammates, at her own choice. He knew a lot about keeping ones motivations to himself.

"Now, can anyone tell me, what was the main advantage the Faunas had over the human troops in the many night battles that took place in the war?"

"They didn't want to hurt animals!"

There was a burst of laughter from the far side of the room, and they all looked over to see a hulking, block faced boy, with burnt orange hair laughing away, with three over boys. One had blue, long hair, and was smirking, another had a green mohican, and was splattering spittle all over his leather jacket, with his high pitched laugh. There was also a boy who was silent, but with a grin on his face, who had very nondescript brown hair.

Scorpion noticed Blake tensing, and looked down at her, seeing her shake her head and slump back in her chair.

"Now, Mr Winchester, let us all just forget about your blatantly racist comment, as acknowledging it would mean several disciplinary measures. Does anyone have a serious answer?"

Scorpion saw movement at the front of the class, and noticed a young girl, with a pair of protruding rabbit ears, seemingly torn about whether or not to raise her hand. Just as her hand got to shoulder height, a small piece of eraser flew across the room, bouncing off the back of her head. She flinched, and lowered her hand. Scorpion looked back, and saw the same boys from earlier laughing about what they'd just done. He stood.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I believe the young lady at the front of the class has something to add to the discussion"

He turned, fixing his gaze on the rowdy orange haired boy and his teammates, daring them to do something. His eyes glowed with fire, and he clicked his neck, with a satisfying crunch. They shrunk back in their seats, as the Professor turned to her.

"Ah, miss Scarlatina, you have an answer to the question?"

She cleared her throat nervously, looking from side to side, before answering in a small voice:

"Erm...Well. The Faunas, their ears...And, and night-vision, helped them in the night, because they could fight easily in the dark..."

The Professor nodded, and looked back to the rest of the class, as Scorpion sat back down. He kept on speaking about the Faunas revolution, as team CRDL glared daggers at Scorpion, and shifted angrily in their seats. He just sat, completely still, and ignored them. They were nothing but cowards.

Soon, the lesson was over, and they all filed out of the classroom. Team CRDL went first, throwing venomous glances over their shoulders, and hurrying away. Team RWBY and the Kombatants left, and started down the corridor. Ruby and Yang were having a loud discussion over shotguns versus rifles, and Scorpion was about to interject, when he felt a pull on his arm. He looked, to find the same girl from history staring at him.

"Hello?"

"Erm...Hey. Hi. Erm...Thank you!"

With that, she rushed off, nigh-on sprinting down the corridor. He watched her go in confusion, and was brought from his (Admittedly baffled) thoughts by an:

"Awwww!"

From Yang. He looked across at her, and she said:

"Awww! You've got an admirer!"

"What?"

"You've become her knight, in shining armor!"

"What?"

Yang laughed, and continued on-wards, completely oblivious to the looks of confusion she was getting. Scorpion shook his head, and followed them.

Sub-Zero turned to Weiss.

"So, what do we have now?"

"We have lunch. After that, we'll have two more lessons, and that's the end of the day"

"I see"

The eight of them walked on in silence, until they got to the dining hall. They took a seat on a bench, Kombatants on one side, RWBY on the other. They sat, and then realized they'd forget their lunch.

Ruby stood up, and said: "Guy's. We don't have food"

Everyone stood, and went to go get their food, standing in the line until they got to the counter from which the staff were serving the food. Kenshi picked rice and chicken, a simple, but good meal. Scorpion and Sub-Zero both got sushi, a food they were both at home with. Erron just got a plate of fried chicken. He didn't really mind what he got, as long as it filled his stomach. They all went back to the table, team RWBY joining them. Blake had grabbed a tuna salad, Weiss a vegetable one. Yang was eating bacon and sausages, and Ruby was chewing on a pack of cookies. They sat and ate in silence for a while, before the sounds of a commotion came from the far side of the room. They all looked up from their foods, as the sound turned into words.

"Oh, you think you're so much better then me, just cause you can answer a question?"

"What? No, no, I don't think that, honest..."

"Oh, the animal talks, who would have known?"

"I'm...I'm not..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?"

"..."

"What was that!"

There came a high pitched squeal of pain, and Scorpion snapped upright, walking across the hall, to where Cardin was leaning over the table, grasping the ear of Velvet, who was sitting on the other side of the table. He yanked hard, and she gave another squeal. A fire burst into life within Scorpion, and he surged forward.

"Hey!"

Cardin looked across, still holding Velvet's ear.

"And who are you?"

"I'm someone you don't know. And you're lucky you don't know. And I'm also someone, who wants very much, for you to let go of her ear"

"Oh, I know. You're that asshole from history. The animal lover"

The rest of Cardin's team gave nervous laughs. This guy looked serious.

"The only animal here is you. Now. Let go"

"Or what?"

"Or I start hurting you"

Cardin laughed, and turned back to Velvet, giving another tug on her ear.

And Scorpion teleported next to him, grabbing the back of his head, and slamming his face into the table. Cardin let out a grunt, and let go of Velvet, before staggering backwards, blood trickling from his nose. Scorpion turned to him as he wiped his hand across his lip, and glowered at Scorpion.

"You're gonna...You're gonna regret that! Yeah!"

Cardin ran for him, and he simply teleported behind him, before slamming a fist into his kidney. Cardin gave a huff of air, staggering forward, and as he turned, Scorpion stepped forward, kicking out with his left leg, slamming it into Cardin's stomach, before retracting it, and striking him in the face, and dropping his leg, snapping his right leg into Cardin's stomach, with enough force to knock him to the ground. He skidded backwards, and stopped, coughing. He struggled to his feet, and shook his head, before glaring at his teammates.

"Well? Get this son of a...Ah...Damn, that hurts"

Russel, Sky, and Dove rushed at Scorpion, and he teleported, ending up behind Sky. He turned, only to get a fist in the face. He staggered back, and Dove and Russel ran around him. Scorpion swayed back, dodging Dove's punch, before snapping a kick into the boy's side. Russel kicked at Scorpion, and he slammed an elbow into Russel's ankle, knocking the leg down, before slamming a palm into Russel's chest, knocking him down. Dove jumped into the air, a fist raised, and Scorpion leapt as well, striking him with a hell-fire uppercut, and launching him into the air. Scorpion dropped back down, as Sky ran at him. He slid forward, placing one foot on one side of Sky's feet, before bringing his other leg across, taking him down, and smashing his face into the ground. Scorpion rolled backwards, before dashing forward as Dove fell out of the air, jumping up, and slamming his knee into the boy's stomach as he fell, causing him to bounce off and land on the ground. Russel appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Scorpion from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. Sky picked himself up off the ground, and sprinted forward, fist raised, only to be stopped by Scorpion kicking out and hitting him in the stomach. Scorpion then shouted in rage, and burst into flames, causing Russel to yelp and let go of him. Scorpion crouched, before back flipping, kicking Sky in the chin, and knocking him into the air. Scorpion went up with him, grabbing hold of him, and hurling him onto Russel, who was knocked flat by the impact.

Scorpion landed, and noticed Cardin attempting to sneak away. He narrowed his eyes, and pulled out his Kunai.

"Get over here!"

He sent the knife flying outwards. As it went past Cardin's neck, he snapped it the side, causing it to wrap around his neck. Scorpion yanked on the chain, causing Cardin to fly backwards, and into Scorpions hands. Scorpion turned him around, before raising a hand, and slamming a punch into his face. And another. And another. And another. Scorpion then lowered one hand, encasing it in fire, before slamming it into Cardin's chin, launching him up. Scorpion then grabbed hold of the trailing chain, that was still wrapped around Cardin's neck, and pulled him back, before grabbing him by the collar.

"Hey. You still conscious?"

Cardin gave a vaguely affirmative nod, and a groan.

"Then listen. And listen well. You do not touch her again. You do not touch anyone again, or we do this, all over again. You understand?"

Cardin nodded furiously.

"Good. And I trust you have no intention of sharing this with the teachers?"

He nodded even harder. Scorpion dropped him, and he scampered back to his teammates. They all left the hall, limping, and silence rained for a few, precious seconds.

And then, everyone burst into cheering.

Scorpion looked around, confused, at the people around him, and waved his hand for silence. Seeing he needed it, everyone stopped, watching for a few more seconds before turning back to their meals, chattering away. Scorpion walked around the table, crouching so he was eye to eye with Velvet, who was sitting on the ground, rubbing her ear, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. You alright?"

She sniffled, and looked at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine. Thank you..."

"He do that often?"

"Yeah. He does it everyday..."

"Did it"

"What?"

"Did it. Past tense. He gives you anymore trouble, which I doubt he will, you tell me, OK? Then I'll sort him out"

"Oh...Thank you..."

Silence fell, and Scorpion thought for a second.

"Hey, do you want to come sit with us? Me, a few...Acquaintances, and team RWBY. Would you like that?"

She stared at him for a few seconds. And then, her eyes lit up.

"Oh, really! Yes!"

She leapt up, and picked up her food from her table.

"I mean...Yes please"

"It's fine"

He led her over to their table, sitting down. She sat down next to him, and Yang grinned at them.

"Hey! You're Velvet, right!"

"Erm...I...Yes..."

She dropped her head. Luckily, Ruby jumped in to break the tension.

"Dude! That was awesome! You jumped in, and they were like: "Grr, were bullies!" And you were like: "Not today!" And they were like: "Arrgh splat gurgle" And you were like: "Get over here!" And then-"

"Yes Ruby, he knows what happened. He was there" Weiss interrupted Ruby's rant. Scorpion chuckled.

"Well, Velvet, that fool ever picks on you again, just call me, OK?"

Velvet blushed, and nodded, before turning to her food. Scorpion looked across the table, and noticed Blake looking at him. She nodded at him with approval. He nodded back, somewhat confused, before they all went back to their food.

"Why?"

Scorpion looked up, to find Sub-Zero staring at him.

"Why what?"

"Why fight for the weak? For those who can't fight for themselves?"

"That's what warriors do"

"But, I wouldn't of. Why would you?"

"Because unlike you, I'm no monster!"

Scorpion realized he was standing.

"I protect the weak. I don't slaughter them, unlike you!"

The tension in the air turned solid. Everyone sat, confused, as Scorpion and Sub-Zero stared at each other.

"Weak deserve no better"

Scorpion went to raise his fist, but was stopped by a pull on his arm. He looked down, and saw Velvet holding onto his wrist. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, and everyone stood, albeit awkwardly. Team RWBY, Kenshi and Erron, walked away, Scorpion and Sub-Zero staring at each other for a few more seconds, before Sub-Zero walked away. Scorpion gave a heavy sigh. He turned to Velvet.

"Thank you. I needed...A calming presence"

"What...What did he do?"

"Don't worry Velvet. It's in the past"

"Doesn't seem like it. Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yes. Thank you"

"Don't worry about it. I'd better go with team RWBY. I have the same lesson as them next"

Velvet nodded.

"OK. I need to go to my lesson. Bye"

"Goodbye"

Scorpion turned away from her, and walked to go join the Kombatants and team RWBY, shooting Sub-Zero a dark look as he did so, before following them, shaking his head. His vengeance could wait.

It always could.


	7. Chapter 7: Settling in, Almost

**A/N: Hey guys/gals, Archemedies here with the next chapter of this story. Now, the first thing I wish to address, is the matter of age. I will be making all the characters eighteen years old, for a multitude of reasons, for matters of shipping, for better flow for the story, as having to explain away forty year old men in a high-school setting would definitely throw me off my groove, and just because it makes it easier for me. Now that we're past that, I just wanted to say, if you leave a review, I was wondering if you guys/gals could come up with lessons for everyone to attend. Because at the moment, I have history, Grimm studies, and combat/Kombat class, and that's it. So, if anyone could come up with lessons that they'd like everyone to attend, I'd be grateful. And last, but not least, chapters may get a little slower, as tomorrow (At the time of me posting this anyway) I'm starting my tenth year of school. In British terms anyway, I'm not sure what that would be in the american education system. So chapters may get slower, but I'll try to keep them zooming along as quick as I can, while still making sure they're up to scratch. Anyway, onto the reviews!**

**Rook435: Yeah, sorry. I will be making them younger, so, if you feel like you don't want to keep reading, that's fine. If you do, however, then you should know I wasn't planning to mention Takeda, no matter what age they are, so it won't really affect the story much.**

**Shad7000: Yeah. That was what I was thinking as well.**

**FanMic: Punny pun is punny. And I recently played through most of mortal Kombat 9, so that's where I'm getting my character styles from. Except for Kenshi and Erron, for them I'm watching TheRadBrad's play-through.**

**TheMAO17: Professor Port is just too stronk. And yes, the Weiss glare is something you do not want to be on the receiving end of.**

**hollowichigo12: Thank you. And, the scene with Scorpion and CRDL was fun to write too. And sorry for not PMing you, but I was busy with stuff. Like going outside. Don't do that by the way, It's a bad idea. There are people outside.**

**danialzkz: Thank you. And do you see where this is going? Because I don't.**

**Starboy34tcoos: Thank you. And as for the ships, they will be a thing. Hope that's not too much of a problem. I don't really think I'm going to be giving a reason for them being younger, as I don't really feel it's necessary. Good idea though.**

**TenWing: I will :)**

**The Grimm Fate: He called down the fight scenes, and, as the crowd called his name, he shouted: "Let there be beat-downs!"**

**Guest: Yeah. Fight scenes. And as for Scorpion and Velvet, I[REDACTED]**

**LuciferXIII: If Kuei Liang fits better, then I guess it will be him. I'm not a very decisive person, as you probably all-ready figured.**

**Pax Guy: Erm...I may have to keep the executions out of this, except for on Grimm, or this will stop being T-rated very quickly. And, Pax Guy, about the Witcher 3 Jaune harem idea you gave me: I will do that. But not for a while, as I've got three stories going on, one of which I've been seriously neglecting. After I've finished these three, I'm going to start the sequel to my five nights at Freddys/RWBY crossover, and I'll do the witcher story at the same time as that.**

**Anyway, fav, follow, and review if you want, and as all-ways, stay Jammy. Peace.**

Chapter 7: Settling in. Almost.

The Kombatants, and team RWBY, walked down the hall, heading to their next lesson.

"If you would mind sharing, what is our next lesson?" Erron asked.

Weiss answered him.

"We have combat classes"

"You mean Kombat classes"

"Yes, combat"

"No, it's Kombat"

"Exactly, combat!"

"No, you don't seem to understand, it's Kombat-"

"Yes Erron, she knows" Kenshi broke the stalemate.

Weiss looked at him, confused, but decided not to press the matter. They walked for a while, before they found their way to a large set of double doors. Ruby pushed them open, and they entered, finding dozens of seats in a semi-circle, facing a massive stage, on which stood a tall woman, her height only increased by the high heeled boots she wore. She was dressed in black trousers, a white dress shirt, a purple, tattered cape and a pair of horn rimmed glasses. Long, platinum blond hair was tied in a bun atop her head, and her emerald green eyes narrowed as they fixed on the Kombatants.

"Well. You are the new students Ozpin was talking about. Welcome to Beacon. I hope you've prepared yourselves for the trials of our school"

She turned away, and walked over to a desk on one side of the stage. Erron snorted.

"Some welcome"

The Kombatants went over to sit with team RWBY as the rest of the students filed in. As they sat down, the Kombatants watched two large screens descend from the ceiling, both blank for the moment. They watched them flicker, before two white squares appeared, along with two empty bars. The teacher stood from the desk, and walked to the middle of the stage, holding a small remote control in one hand, a riding crop in the other.

"Now class, you all know how this works. But, for the benefit of our...New arrivals, I'll explain. I will press this remote control, and it will pick two random students, who will fight. There will be two randomly picked battles.

She pressed a button on the remote, and the white screens filled with pictures, that rapidly cycled through dozens of different people, students. They continued like that for a few seconds, before stopping. On the right was a young looking, blonde haired boy.

"Jaune Arc, versus..."

A boy with medium length, black hair, with a magenta streak.

"Lie Ren"

The two boys got down from the stands, and walked out of a door to the left of the stage, returning in a few minutes. Jaune was dressed in a breastplate, shoulder guards, jeans, and two belts, in a criss-cross. Ren was dressed in an eastern style, with a robe like top, flared trousers, and black shoes. Jaune was armed with a plain sword, and he pulled the sheath from his belt, before pressing a hidden button, causing it to extend into a shield, with a symbol composed of two arcs. Ren, on the other hand, was armed with a pair of machine pistols, with large blades fixed in front of the trigger guard. They jumped onto the stage, Ren landing with the grace of a cat, Jaune staggering. They took up positions on opposite sides of the stage, with the bars under their pictures filling, and turning a green color. The Kombatants, along with all the other people watching, leaned forward in interest. Professor Goodwitch stepped forward.

"Now, the rules are as always. Fight your hardest, and whoever's aura reaches critical level first loses. Commence!"

She stepped back, and the battle began.

Ren started, snapping his pistols level and firing. Jaune ducked, and raised his shield, bullets ricocheting of his shield in a shower of sparks. Ren stopped shooting, and sprinted forward, Jaune leaping outof his crouch and running to meet him. Jaune shimmied forward, swing his sword down, and Ren dodged to the side. Jaune charged, aiming to slam his shield into Ren's chest, and Ren jumped, kicking off the shield and rolling backwards, firing a burst into Jaune's knee, and putting him off balance. He staggered, and Ren ran in to capitalize on it, sliding forward, and slashing at his leg with one of the blades, before snapping a kick into his back, sending him staggering forward. Jaune turned, and slashed blindly, Ren swaying back to avoid the blade. Ren kicked at him, and Jaune blocked with his shield, before swiping Ren's foot out from under him with his sword. Ren hit the ground, and raised his guns, firing up at Jaune, who raised his shield again, the rain of shots pushing him back. Ren jumped to his feet, and ran forward, jumping up and stabbing downwards. Jaune raised his shield above his head, and the blades bounced off it, and Jaune slashed Ren across the chest, before slamming his shield into Ren's chest, knocking him back. Ren took a stance, before slamming out a straight kick, the blow landing on Jaunes shield, and knocking it away. Ren dashed in, and slashed Jaune several times on the chest with his blades, before back-flipping, hitting Jaune in the chin and knocking him on his back. Jaune rolled back, and onto his feet, but Ren didn't give him the chance to recover. Ren rushed in, and slapped Jaune's sword out of his hand with a roundhouse kick, before reversing the strike, and striking the edge of Jaune's shield with his heel, and sending it flying off to the far end of the stage like a frisbee. Ren brought his pistol's around, and fired both of them into Jaune's chest. After a second, they clicked, empty, and Ren threw both of them up into the air, before slamming his palm into Jaune's chest, and firing a blast of aura, sending him skidding across the stage. As he came to a stop, the Professor stepped out from behind her desk.

"Well done Mr Lie. Mr Arc, you did good as well, but I think it is safe to say Mr Lie is the victor. Both of you may go back to the lockers, and change into your uniforms"

Ren helped Jaune up off the floor, and they both dropped off the stage, and walked into the locker room. A few minutes later, they came out, and went back to their seats.

"And now, we will have...Pyrrha Nikos, against...Kenshi Takahashi. Yes, I put you into the circulation. You are Beacon students now"

Kenshi nodded his head, before standing. He walked down to the stage, and Pyrrha walked down as well. She gave him a smile, before going into the right hand locker room. Presumably the one for girls. She came out a few minutes later. She was dressed in a bronze top, red skirt, and a red ribbon that hung from her belt. She had elaborate bronze greaves, thigh armor, and cut off sleeves adorning her arms. Atop her head was a small circlet of bronze. She had in her left hand a circular shield, and in her right a short sword. Kenshi nodded at her, and teleported onto the stage, eliciting a startled "Ooh" from the crowd. Pyrrha jumped onto the stage, and walked over to face him.

"Hello there. Pyrrha Nikos. And you are Kenshi, presumably?

"Why, yes, I am"

"Erm..." Her eyes were locked on his blindfold.

"You do not wish to face me, because of my blindness"

"Well, not really...Yes. I mean, no, I mean..."

"Do not worry yourself. I have no sight, but I can fight as well as any other. You need not feel guilt in this battle"

"Oh, OK...Yeah"

They walked over to opposite sides of the stage, and Professor Goodwitch counted down.

"Three. Two. One. Fight!"

Pyrrha opened the battle, by turning her sword and firing a shot out of the hilt, directly towards him. However, he sensed he intention, and drew sento, swinging it with incredible speed, and reflecting the shot back at her. It slammed into her chest, and staggered her, but didn't cause very much damage.

"See, Ms Nikos. I have other senses then sight. With them, we are evenly matched" He spun his sword, before sheathing it. Pyrrha looked at him, astonished, before charging. Kenshi ran as well, the hilt of his sword beggining to glow with blue light. They got closer, and as they did so, Kenshi stopped for a second, before swinging a punch. As he did so, an ethereal, blue projection of himself dashed forward. It ran, and surprised Pyrrha, striking her with a running hammer-fist sent her staggering backwards. She recovered in time to see Kenshi, just before he slammed a karate style chop into the top of her head, before ramming his shoulder into her chest. He knocked her back, before grabbing the wrist of her sword hand, and pulling her around, to the other side of him, and kicking her in the chest. She rolled back, and onto her feet, and raised her shield in time to block the fist of Kenshi's projection. Kenshi ran in for the same maneuver as before, but Pyrrha stepped back, dodging the chop, before slashing out and hitting him in the chest. He was stunned, and Pyrrha slashed left to right, and back again, before striking with an overhead swing, and slamming her shield into his chest, sending him skidding across the ground. He jumped to his feet, and jumped as Pyrrha charged him again, landing behind her, before turning, raising a hand, and bringing it down. A glowing blue copy of him formed, and dropped, slashing downwards with sento and slashing Pyrrha across the back, driving her to her knees. She stood, and turned and Kenshi took a few steps towards her, before dropping one hand, and snapping it up, causing another projection to appear in a crouch, before leaping up, slashing Pyrrha with enough force to launch her into the air. He ran forward and, as she fell, he ducked, before uppercutting her in the chin and launching her back up. He sent out his projection again, dropping it from above, and fueling it with extra energy, causing its slash to bounce Pyrrha off the ground, and into a standing position. She wavered for a second, and Kenshi stepped up to her, and his projection appeared again, slashing at her three times with sento, and Kenshi dashed forward, the projection disappearing as he ran through it, before puling out sento and swiping it upwards, knocking her into the air. He put sento away, as she fell, before teleporting into the air with her, back-flipping and kicking her up, before summoning his projection, who grabbed her, and threw her back to Kenshi, who grabbed her by the collar, and slammed his elbow into her head, knocking her to the ground. She sped towards the floor, closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable, painful impact...That never came.

Instead, she stopped, a few feet above the floor. Whatever had caught her lay her gently on the ground, and she opened her eyes to find Kenshi's projection standing over her. It disappeared, and Kenshi landed on the ground, before walking over to her.

"Your aura was already in the red. There was no reason to harm you further"

He extended his hand to her, and she grasped it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Thank you. Kenshi"

"You're welcome"

Professor Goodwitch walked out from behind her desk, and stood beside them.

"Well, Mr Takahashi, if that was not good sportsmanship, I don't know what is. You are quite obviously an able fighter. Kenshi Takahashi is the winner!"

There were many cheers from the audience. Kenshi and Pyrrha dropped down from the stage, and she caught his arm before he could walk away.

"Excuse me...I just...Wanted to say sorry. For judging you prematurely"

"Do not worry yourself. not only did you fight with skill and determination, you are compassionate, not willing to strike those, who cannot protect themselves. You will make a fine warrior"

Pyrrha nodded at him.

"Thank you. You fought well too. Your clone things really took me off guard"

"As they are ment to. I look forward to sparring with you again, Miss Nikos"

"You know, you can call me Pyrrha"

"Well then, Pyrrha, I wish you a good-day"

"The same, Kenshi"

Pyrrha walked off to the locker rooms, and Kenshi went back to his seat. As he did so, Professor Goodwitch began to speak.

"Well class, that's today's lesson finished. I expect you all to learn from what you've seen, and expect the same level of skill shown in our next lesson. Class, is dismissed"

Everyone stood, and left, the Kombatants walking with team RWBY once again. Ruby walked over to Kenshi.

"Wow, that was cool. You were making the clones and stuff, and you were doing all the swordy things, and-"

"Yes, thank you Ruby"

Ruby bounced off back to her team again, and they walked in silence for a while. As they were coming up to their dorms, Kenshi pulled out a book, and began reading as they walked. Blake noticed this, and drifted over to him.

"What are you reading?"

Kenshi looked at her, or, at least, she presumed he was looking at her, as he turned his head towards her.

"A book, that details the lives of my ancestors."

Blake nodded.

"Oh. May I ask why?"

"There is a lot I do not know that I would wish to. This sword I wield, belonged to my ancestors, and holds their power within"

Blake looked at him, slightly skeptical, but chose to move past that.

"I noticed you forming clones back there, in your fight. I have that same semblance, although mine are not physical, they just work as distractions"

"What you saw were not exactly clones, but rather manifestations of my telekinetic power"

"So, your semblance is telekinesis?"

"Among other things"

"I see. There is just one question I would like to ask though"

"Yes?"

"How are you reading that book?"

"..."

"..."

"Magic"

With that, he ducked into the Kombatants dorm room, that they had reached without Blake noticing. The rest of the Komatants, other then Erron, went in as well.

Black turned to team RWBY.

"Thank you for showing us around"

Yang answered him.

"Don't worry about It! We'll do it for a little while longer, until you four are settled in, if that's OK with you?"

"That would be very helpful. Thank you"

He stepped inside, and shut the door.

Inside, the Kombatants were getting ready to sleep, when they noticed that some thoughtful member of staff had left plain white shirts, and tracksuit bottoms for them to sleep in. They all got changed, and, with nothing else to do, slipped into bed, mentally preparing themselves for the day ahead.


End file.
